Fanfiction
by ChennelleBee
Summary: Ian is reading fanfiction during his break - Paul pops in to let him know his breaks over - Paul reads the fanfiction - find out what happens next! Lmao. Nothing much, tbh. I was bored!


**Title****: **Fanfiction.

**Pairing****: **Stefan/Damon (mentioned).

**Rating****: **PG-13 - Just cause I like being safe.

**Warnings****: **Slash and incest. (But it's nothing in your face - it's just mentioned).

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Vampire Diaries nor do I own Paul Wesley and Ian Smoulderhalder. *Pouts* :(

**Summary****: **Ian is reading fanfiction during his break - Paul pops in to let him know his breaks over - Paul reads the fanfiction - find out what happens next! Lmao. Nothing much, tbh.

**A/N****: **_I was bored! What can I say? :P It's nothing much, just a little humorfic. Or what I reckon Paul's reaction would be - but it would probably be more dramatic than what I've wrote, to be honest. But meh. ;) _

**...**

_Stefan knew that it was so completely wrong, that they're brothers and it's just sick. But he couldn't help himself, he's longed for this for so long. To touch and feel his brother, to explore his emotions further. He knew they had a bond stronger than the usual brothers. They could never survive in a world that didn't have each other in. They just couldn't. Stefan didn't even like to think about- _

"Hey Ian, we're back on set in about ten minutes." Paul popped his head around the open door of Ian's trailer. Ian dragged his eyes from the laptop screen in front of him to grace Paul with acknowledgement. "What're you doing?" Paul asked, clearly noticing Ian's intense interest with what he seemed to be reading.

"Fanfiction." Ian stated simply, widening his eyes and raising his eyebrows all at once. His voice full of amusement.

"Fanfiction? What's it about?" Paul, slowly becoming intrigued, squeezed into the seat by Ian at the trailers table, both men now peering into the brightly lit screen of Ian's laptop. After only a few moments of reading, Paul paused to look at Ian incredulously. "You're reading fanfiction about _us_?"

"That question's incredibly stupid." Ian said absently, still more focused on the text in front of him. Paul didn't know what to say, except that he was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable and also beginning to notice that his thigh was pressed closely against Ian's. He returned his attention to the fanfiction, wondering how Ian could be so wrapped up in it. It's.. well, it's.. it's gay. And yes, Paul has absolutely nothing against that.. It's just, he does when it's about him. And Ian. Together. Fucking each other.

Hang on, wait a second. What is Paul thinking? It's not about himself and Ian. It's about _Stefan _and _Damon_, fictional characters that they just happen to represent. This doesn't necessarily mean that people are writing about himself and Ian being together, so it shouldn't feel weird. Should it?

"Ian, you're making me uncomfortable." Ian's head slowly turned to look Paul in the eye with a smirk, his eyes glistening with humor.

"Why?" He chuckled effortlessly, the smile sticking in place.

"That question's incredibly stupid." Paul retorted, using Ian's earlier sarcastic reply. Except in this case, Paul's voice was nervous, _noticably_ nervous. "Why do you even read it? I didn't know you were gay.." Paul trailed off, the word gay only faintly audible as he realised that he might be approaching personal territory.

"Yeah, well that'd be 'cause I'm not. I just enjoy reading it." Ian shrugged nonchalantly, clearly un-phased by the situation. "Fans are such generous people. Here listen to this: _Stefan was amazed by the size of his brothers_-"

"Okay! No, I don't want to listen to that." Paul took to his feet, leaving Ian with a large smirk entertaining his features.

_..._

**A/N****: **_Okay, so honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing this. I just had it stuck in my head so I wrote it down. Every time I read it I'm just like, ":')". xD It makes me laugh because I can kind of - in my perverted mind - see this happening in a very unrealistic universe. Hah! No kidding though, I seriously think every celebrity has been curious enough to read fanfiction about themselves. They have to have been! I know I definitely would, just to see the scenarios fans come up with. :') Hell, I bet even some read it daily. :P Wouldn't that be awesome - to know that said celebrity had read your work. :O xD Now I'm being very unrealistic. _

_Anyway! Enough droning on, what did you think about the result of me being bored..? Lemme know in a review, pretty please? :D :P _

_Ciao!xx_


End file.
